


Kawaii Never Looked So Cute

by Scoobert0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Steve tried to be sad but I wouldn't let him, SteveTonyFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobert0/pseuds/Scoobert0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony wake up one morning looking hella'dorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kawaii Never Looked So Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift [wiredoll](http://wiredoll.tumblr.com/). I scrolled through her art, saw her adorable chibi drawings, and somehow this happened.

Steve rolled stiffly out of bed after waking up. He felt disoriented this morning, but that was probably due to the hard blow to the head he'd gotten in yesterday's battle. Plus there were still mornings where he felt new all over again in his now much more enhanced body.

He headed to the bathroom to do his business, albeit with much more difficulty than he had had in awhile. When he was finished, he started towards to kitchen to get some breakfast after deciding to run on the treadmill later in the day. Rounding the corner he could hear some creative cursing coming from his intended destination. Stepping in through the door he say Tony there, staring up at the countertop where the coffeemaker sat.

There was something definitely wrong with that picture.

"Having some trouble there, Tony?" he asked, then frowned. His voice sounded higher than usual.

"What the fuck?!" Tony shouted, whose voice was also higher pitched, spinning around. His large eyes got even larger, "Steve? Holy shit!"

"Yes, Tony, it's me. Who else?" he grumbled, walking towards the fridge. When he got there though, he found himself having to look _up_ at the handle.

Without warning, Tony appeared next to him, grabbing his face with his tiny hands, "Oh my god. I thought I was adorable, but look at you! You are the kawaiiest fucker I have ever seen!"

Steve batted his hands away from his face and took a step back, taking a proper look at Tony. The man had shrunk a few feet and his head and eyes huge now. His body and limbs were stockier, but not exactly fat.

"What the hell happened to you?"Steve demanded worriedly, but did his best to keep his cool.

"You could be asking yourself that same question, cutie pie," Tony turned and headed towards the breakfast bar, grabbing a stool and dragging it back to where the coffeemaker was, evidently solving his earlier problem.

"What are you talking about?"

Tony snorted down at him from where he'd climbed up the stool and was getting his coffee ready, "Did you forget to look in a mirror or something this morning? Well in that case, you look absolutely delicious with bed head."

"I- you- what?" he stuttered, trying to comprehend what Tony was getting at.

"Oh, you preciously adorable little goober. Go look at you darling face in the mirror already. Go!" Tony flicked the spoon he was using to measure out coffee grounds towards the door.

Knowing how the other man could get, Steve gave in and quickly made his way to the nearest washroom. Once he had the door shut, he faced the counter and realized why he hadn't caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror earlier. Even standing directly in front of it, he couldn't see himself.

Cursing under his breath, he made to climb up the cabinet to the counter top. As hard as he tried though, he was somehow lacking the upper body strength to pull himself up all the way. That, and how he seemed to be top heavy now. Grumbling, he climbed up onto the toilet then onto the counter. Shifting on his knees, he maneuvered until he was in a comfortable spot in front of the mirror. When he finally looked up, he gasped loudly and nearly went tumbling backwards.

He was a god damned cartoon. One of those Japanese ones. A chibi, if he remembered correctly.

His head was as big as Tony's had been, complete with huge, shining eyes, button nose and chubby cheeks. Reaching out with a shaking hand, he pressed short, chubby fingers against the glass, hardly believing what he was seeing was real. But Tony had looked just like he did... What if the rest of the team was like this? None of them would be able to fight efficiently!

Jumping down from the counter, he threw the bathroom door open and bolted towards the kitchen.  He didn't register the yelling until he was a few feet away and skidding around the doorframe.

"Let me go! I'm going to fucking kill him! I will murder you and everything you love, Barton!" Tony was desperately trying to escape from Natasha's firm grip around his middle, his arms stretched out as far as they could go with his chunky little fingers hooked like claws and his little feet kicking. Clint was standing on the opposite side of the kitchen, bent over and crying with laughter.

Everyone turned towards him and froze as he entered the room.

"Holy shit," breathed Natasha. Tony took the opportunity and began wiggling in her arms again, hoping her shock had loosened her grip on him. It hadn't.

"Oh my god. It's fucking Christmas!" squealed Clint as he jumped up and down, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Clint, I'm not in the mood right now," Steve growled at him, putting on his best Cap glare and hoping it would be effective.

It wasn't.

"Awwww, look at that face! So adorable!!! I want to pinch your cheeks. Can I pinch your cheeks?"

"Barton," Natasha barked at her teammate, "Leave him, both of them, alone. We need to figure out what happened."

"Thank you, Natasha," he said sincerely. Just then his stomach decided to gurgle loudly.

Clint made a high pitched whining sound as he flailed his hands next to his face. Steve saw Natasha shift Tony before lobbing something at the archer. I hit him in the jaw, and as he opened his mouth to no doubtedly whine about it, the red head pointed at the door leading to the living room. Snapping his mouth shut, Clint trudged out of the room.

"Again, thank you," Steve repeated. Natasha nodded in acknowledgement and finally set Tony on the floor.

"If you ever pick me up like that again, I swear-" Tony began threatening the spy, only to cut himself off when she looked down her nose intimidatingly at him.

"Do tell, Stark. What will you do?"

Tony's large eyes doubled in size before he shuffled away towards the coffee machine.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the man's behavior and turned to Steve, "Would you like any help with anything or do you want to do it yourself?"

Steve's pride wanted him to say that he could make his own breakfast, that he wasn't useless. He quickly glanced down at his disproportionate body and shoved his pride aside.

"Yes, please. Could you get the eggs and sausages out, and a pan. If you could just put it all by the stove then I'll be able to take care of the rest," his voice came out more resentful than he would have liked.

Natasha just smiled and nodded once before getting him his things. Taking after Tony, he went and grabbed his own stool, and dragged it over to the stove. He climbed up  it and waited patiently for Natasha to finish.

With nothing else to do, he found himself watching Tony on the other side of the kitchen. The man was curled around the coffeemaker as he drank yet another cup of the black drink. The picture he made was absolutely precious, with his oversized head leaning over the top as he cradled a cup that was now much too big for him in his tiny hands.

"Whaaaat," whined the caffeine addict.

Before he could respond, Natasha appeared with his requested items, "He's only on his third cup. I'm surprised he had enough energy to launch himself at Clint the way he did."

A soft, "I hate all of you," drifted over from the far countertop.

"Thanks, Natasha," Steve smiled at her as he went to work preparing his breakfast. His focus was broken when there was a quick pinch to his cheek. Turning, his hand flew up to cover the spot and he saw Natasha's eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Sorry. Clint is right though, you two are just too cute."

"I resent that!" Tony called from his perch.

Steve just blushed, going back to the task at hand, "I guess we're lucky it's just Tony and me. I thought for a second that maybe it'd happened to everyone."

"Luckily not," agreed Natasha, "but we do need to figure out how it happened to you two."

There was sudden scrapping on the tile floor and both Steve and Natasha turned to see Tony dragging his stool over while trying to not spill any coffee out of his precariously filled mug. With an aggravated sigh, Natasha moved forward and picked the stool up and moved it so it was next to the stove. Tony grumbled something from behind his cup as he took a long drink from it.

Steve continued to cook while Tony mounted his stool again and Natasha got cup of coffee for herself. The red head brought back a plate with her, just as Steve's eggs and sausage were done cooking.

"Thanks," he dumped his food onto the plate and picked it and a fork up before sitting back on his stool and beginning to eat. Which proved to be frustratingly difficult. He growled under his breath as he had to strain his arm upwards in order to be able to _barely_ get a forkful of food in his mouth.

"Tell me about it," commented Tony, who looked like a kicked puppy with his current expression.

"So," Natasha started suddenly, "You both seemed fine when you left for your date last night. What happened between then and now?"

Steve nearly choked on his mouthful of food before sputtering out, "Not- not a date. Just dinner. Between friends."

He risked a glance over at Tony quick, expecting him to make a joke of it. So he was surprised when he saw that he had a strange look on his face and his shoulders were slumped. When he noticed he was looking, he perked up and shrugged. Steve felt both unsure and crestfallen.

Truth be told, they were dates. To him at least. And even though Steve knew Tony was bisexual, he was too afraid of messing up their friendship to ask him out for real. But somewhere down the line, they had established this... Tradition of going out and getting a meal together once a week. Sure, he had jokingly called them dates before and Tony had laughed along with him, but he had never tried to take things further and neither had Tony.

"Uh-huh," Natasha stated flatly, obviously unconvinced, "But whatever happened to you two, had to have happened last night while you were out."

Steve sat and thought as he ate. He could hear Tony drinking his coffee behind him.

"Well fuck us," the genius blurted suddenly.

"What?" the  others asked in unison.

"That dark haired chick last night, the one that got us the shots. They didn't get poured out in front of us, she brought them over," he rubbed a hand across his big face.

"You think she drugged us?" asked Steve rhetorically.

"Snookums, if drugs could do this, imagine what we could do for people who have lost limbs," Tony gave him his 'you tried honey' smile, "No, I'm putting money down on us being magic'd."

"Aw hell," he groaned. He hated magic just about as much as Tony did, he was just less vocal about it.

"Seconded."

"So what, should we find a way to contact Thor?" Natasha asked, grabbing all the dirty dishes, tearing Tony's mug from his grip as she past him. She leaned against the edge of the sink after depositing the dishes there.

"No, I don't think this is Asgardian scale of magic. Isn't there that one dude over in Queens or where ever?" Tony powered on.

"Greenwich. Snooping through SHIELD files again, Mr. Stark?" a wicked smirk spread across Natasha's face, "I hope you realize how security breaches are supposed to be handled."

"Stop that, you're scary," whined Tony, his most pathetic puppy face amplified by how freakishly large his eyes were now.

"You stop it. That's actually super adorable now that you're like this," she retorted.

Tony's mouth opened and closed several times before he was able to actually say anything, "I am offended."

"Surprise, surprise," Steve muttered fondly.

"You," Tony rounded on him, "Quiet. Remember, you're also chibi-fied here, darling."

"Pretty hard to forget with a head this big and arms this small," he patted the sides of his head then flailed his arms.

"And suddenly I want to watch Meet the Robinsons," mused Tony, stroking his tiny goatee with his wittle fingers. Steve nearly fell off his chair.

"Boys," interrupted Natasha, "focus up. You remember what this woman looked like Tony?"

"Yeah."

"Good, give JARVIS a profile so the rest of us can get an idea of what she looks like. I'll take Clint and we'll go see Doctor Strange. Shut-up, Tony. And yes, that's his real name. Now, can I trust you two to not get into any trouble while we're out?"

"Yes ma'am." "Yes mom."

She flicked something at Tony that hit him hard enough to make him wince, "Go to work then. I'd like to get this solved sooner rather than later. I can't protect you from Clint forever."

Without a word, Tony scrambled off his stool. He rushed out the door towards his room, and more than likely, a tablet.

"You sure you'll be able to resist him while he's this cute?" Natasha teased after a moment.

Steve shot her a glare. She just continued to smile knowingly at him.

"Shouldn't you go brief Clint on what he plan is?" he grumbled, climbing down the stool and walking past her. Which was a mistake. She ruffled his hair as he passed.

"Yes sir, Captain America, sir," with that she strode past him and out of the kitchen.

Sighing, he resigned himself to go wait for Tony in the living room, and endure whatever fawning Clint would shower him with before him and Natasha left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

JARVIS informed him when Tony was heading towards the living room. He loaded the DVD disk and went and say on the couch, waiting. A minute later Tony appeared and headed towards the couch, his face inches away from the tablet in his hands. Taking a seat in his usual spot, he continued working. Shaking his head, Steve hit the play button.

"What we watching?" asked Tony ten minutes later, tossing the tablet on the coffee table and leaning back.

"Meet the Robinsons."

"Aw, you shouldn't have, honey," Tony cooed as he scooted closer.

"I don't think I ever saw the whole movie, so I figured now is as good a time as any."

They watched the movie together silently after that. As it went on, he started realizing why he'd never seen the whole thing. He must have left the room part way through, some of the events hitting too close to home for him to handle. Even now, they were getting to him a little.

Suddenly, next to him, Tony's whole body shifted until his oversized head was resting in his tiny lap. Looking down, he saw that he was staring up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, unconsciously letting his fingers trail through Tony's hair.

"You're sad, that's what's wrong. We can stop watching if you want, it's fine," Tony reached up and stroked the side of his face.

"I'm fine, we can keep watching."

"You're not fine Steve. You've gotten better at hiding it, but now that your eyes are the size of grapefruits, I can see that you're sad."

"Gee, that's an aesthetically pleasing description, Tony," he scowled down at him.

"Ok, so it could use some work, give me a break, it's been awhile. Here, let's try this," Tony reached up till his hands framed Steve's face and leaned up, pressing their lips together.

~<3 chu<3~

Tony dropped away in a flash, big eyes wide, "Please tell me that was you," he pleaded, cheeks tinting pink.

"Pretty sure that was all you," Steve purred as he leaned down, kissing him again. ~<3chu<3~

"That one was you," the prone man stated when they broke apart.

"Oh shut-up and come here," he pulled him more upright and curled them together.

After a moment Tony spoke up, "This... Is really awkward."

"I'm sorry, you just kissed me first, so I thought it was ok, but if it isn't-" ~<3chu<3~ he was cut off by another kiss.

"I meant our current cuddle position. And how with our heads and bodies in their current shapes, it's going to be rather difficult to find a cuddling position that's actually comfortable for the both of us. You dork."

"Oh," he said softly, feeling his face heat up.

"God, you're adorable," Tony rubbed their noses together, "So when do you want to celebrate our anniversary? You wanna do it when we started 'not-dating' or today's date?"

Steve covered as much of his face as he could with his tiny hands and allowed himself to fall over onto his side, wallowing in embarrassment. Tony just laughed and climbed on  top of him, burying his face in his hair.

~*~*~*~*~ epilog~*~*~*~*~

It was late by the time Clint and Natasha got back.

The archer came skipping into the living room clutching a bag to his chest, "Got you guys something!" he chirped as he threw something at the both of them.

Tony had been laying on his stomach, so it took them a moment to get upright. With learned caution, he picked up the object Clint had thrown his way. It was a headband with a pair of golden retriever ears. Glancing over, he saw that Tony had something similar, only with black cat ears. They exchanged meaningful looks before Tony held up his hands and snapped his fingers.

A second later, Dum-e rose up from behind the couch and the gleeful expression on Clint's face melted away.

taking one step backwards, then another, Clint took off running down the hall as Dum-e's motors revved and he sped off after the archer.

"Real mature, Tony," commented Natasha as she finally entered the room and took a seat on the one unoccupied couch.

"You can't tell me I don't learn from my mistakes," he retorted.

"True enough."

"Well, what did the good doctor have to say?" Steve jumped in, more interested in that information that sitting through one of his teammates' verbal sparring matches.

"He recognized her. Said she came to him a few months ago with an interest in transmorphic potions. He'll try finding her, see what ingredients she used in the potion. He has an understudy of his looking through the books she was primarily using."

"Did you get a time frame or something?"

"A week at the earliest," her tone was regretful, but her face showed amusement.

"Great," grumbled Tony.

"Look at it this way, you'll probably be able to close any business deal you want cause you're so damned cute right now."

"Oh god! I gotta call Pepper and let her know. I can't go to work looking like this! Oh god. You know what, I'm not even going to bother right now. In fact, I'm going to go to bed. Steve, come to bed with meeee," jumping up, Tony grabbed his hand and started tugging on it. His face started burning and glanced quickly at Natasha, seeing her smiling fondly at them. Relenting, he let Tony pull him up and start leading him away. He called good-night back to Natasha, who just laughed, shaking her head.

Further down the hall, Steve pulled back on Tony's hand, forcing him to slow down and walk next to him. With a sly grin, he laced their stubby little fingers together and bumped shoulders with him. The smile he got back was dazzling. Leaning over he laid a kiss on his cheek.

~<3chu<3~


End file.
